Apprendre à t'aimer
by EverSoDreaming
Summary: Un vampire magiquement conçu, William, va à l'école de Poudlard et y rencontre Tom Riddle. Essayant de cacher son identité, il devient ami avec un futur mage noir où celui-ci demeura aveugle à ses sentiments. Une prophétie vient enlever un amour.
1. William Vulken

Disclaimer: harry potter est à jk rowling, mais william est à moi! mouip!

plus grand résumé:William, un vampire magiquement conçu, va à pourdlard et y rencontre Tom riddle. William tente de cacher son identité, mais Tom finit par le découvrir. Fasciné par William, Tom ne désire pas dépendre d'une substance pour vivre éternellement et entreprend les démarches pour créer ses horcruxes. Il apprendra l'amour par William, même si Tom se refusera toujours ses sentiments. Par une prophétie entendu d'un de des mangemorts, Tom se rend le jour de l'halloween, seul, tuer l'être qui prétend le détruire. William arrive trop tard et est propulsé par une magie ancienne. Suit l'histoire de Harry Potter mais je vais quand même torturer quelques personnages muawhahhahaha :) avec les superbes tentatives de william d'atteindre harry et d'échouer lamentablement, un voldemort qui succombera à l'amour. un vampire sanguinaire qui perdra ses moyens et tuera beaucoup de monde hehehe. un harry potter qui tentera de sauver le monde! de quoi au fait? alors bonne lecture, ceci est ma premiere fic et je BEAUCOUP d'idées pour cette fic alors ne vous décourager pas, elle sera trèèèèèèèès longue à produire et à lire.

Chapitre 1 : William Vulken

_-Poussez! _ordonna Aldon et la reine hurla de douleur. Son mari lui tenait la main, agenouillé près d'elle sur le lit des maîtres. Plusieurs serviteurs s'affairaient

autour de la future mère, Helen, avec des serviettes humides, marmonnant des paroles magiques essayant de soulager la reine.

Du sang giclât lorsque la tête du bébé sortit brutalement arrachant un autre cri de la mère. Le roi devint blême et ordonna d'aller chercher des humains.

Aldon pris un linge et essuya la reine autour de la tête du bébé. -_Plus qu'une poussée, votre majesté!_ Suggéra Aldon. Helen hurla une dernière fois et le bébé

sortit dans les bras d'Aldon. Il le mit aussitôt sur le ventre de la mère. 2 cordons semblaient être reliés à la mère, mais personne ne remarqua

immédiatement.

Le roi fut soulagé et couvris la reine de baisers. Helen était couverte de sueurs serrant fort le bébé pleurant avec force. Aldon finissait de l'essuyer et

s'apprêta à sectionner le cordon lorsqu'il remarqua que l'un de ses cordons était en fait une queue en pointe de flèche relié au bas du dos de l'enfant. Il

avait également les oreilles très pointues. -_Votre majesté, votre enfant possède une queue et des oreilles pointues…_ marmonna Aldon. Le roi regarda sa femme

et ensuite pris l'enfant au bout de ses bras. Il avait de fin cheveux blancs, un petit visage angulaire et en effet, des oreilles pointues. Elles étaient petites,

longues et rabattues sur le côté de sa tête. (Sont-elles reliées à son humeur?) pensa le roi. Juste comme il pensait cela, le poupon arrêta de pleurer et ses

oreilles se mirent droites vers l'avant, comme un chat, écoutant. Le roi gloussa et continua d'examiner son enfant. Un petit torse, des petites mains, un petit

-_En effet, il est parfait!_ Dit Helen. Elle ferma les yeux, fatiguée. Le roi serra l'enfant contre lui et regarda sa femme d'un air inquiet. Elle expulsa le placenta qui

était de couleur noire. Les serviteurs nettoyèrent rapidement et sortirent.

D'autres serviteurs arrivèrent avec 2 humains en avant d'eux. Les humains s'agenouillèrent et tendirent leurs poignets marqués de cicatrices sous la bouche

de la reine. Les yeux d'Helen changèrent au noir, ses canines s'allongèrent et elle mordit le premier humain. Lorsqu'elle reprit de la force, elle agrippa de ses

deux mains le bras et mordit de plus belle. L'humain grimaça et tenta de se retirer. Helen changea de bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la reine était debout à la fenêtre avec son mari près d'elle qui tenait toujours l'enfant. –_Que va-t-il arriver maintenant?_ Demanda

la reine. –_Nous ne pouvons pas le montrer à personne, il serait considéré comme une créature plus inférieure que nous! Jamais dans l'histoire de cette planète n'y _

_a-t-il eu pareille situation. Nathaniel…Nous sommes morts! Comment ai-je pu même mettre à terme un enfant ou même en concevoir un! J'ai peur._ Helen trembla,

le roi fronça les sourcils. Sa voix grave résonna dans la chambre –_Qu'importe ce qui arrivera, nous le cacherons… nous l'élèverons dans la royauté de notre race! _

_Tous les vampires se soumettront à lui. Peut-être avec lui, nous pourrons enfin avoir le droit de vivre aux côtés des sorciers. Il se nommera WILLIAM!_ Il mit l'enfant

au bout de ses bras et un éclair traversa le ciel.

**10 ans plus tard**

Il flairait son odeur, entendait la respiration rapide et le cœur qui battait comme la course effréné d'un cheval. Il était proche, très proche. Les oreilles

tendues, pointés vers le haut, la queue battant de tous côté, il courut vers un point précis et s'arrêta net. Parmi les arbres alentours, des oiseaux

déguerpissaient à son approche. Il posa son dos sur un arbre et attendit.

Les bruits de pas s'amplifièrent sur la neige et soudainement, Liam sauta sur la femme qui s'enfuyait. Elle cria, fut renversé et tomba sur le sol, Liam sur elle.

–_Je t'ai eu!_ Ricana Liam. –_Bon, bon, je crois que l'entraînement est terminé! Il faudra maintenant vous entraîner avec les maîtres._

Liam se releva et se mit en position assise, la femme fit de même. –_Vous savez, mon prince, peut-être pouvez-vous m'attraper si facilement parce que vous _

_percevez mon cœur et m'entendez de loin? Avec vos si belles oreilles… _

Les oreilles de Liam se collèrent sur sa tête. –_Kathleen, avec cette neige, je semble percevoir tout autour de moi. Chaque être ou objet dans cette forêt fait un _

_vacarme assourdissant. Même maintenant, j'entends une souris qui s'éveille et mange une noix dans son nid, sous la terre, à environ 500 mètres d'ici. _Les yeux de

Kathleen s'agrandirent. Elle posa sa main sous son menton. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle mit un doigt en l'air. –_Je crois avoir une idée! _Dit-elle.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir.

Le roi était en conversation avec Aldon.

-_Il semble grandir comme un escargot qui avance! Déjà 10 ans et ne semble pas plus grand qu'un enfant de 4 ans. Par contre, son intelligence est remarquable et il _

_est capable de me réciter toute notre histoire au complet. Crois-tu qu'il est assez vieux pour recevoir notre héritage?... non, non surement pas, même 10 ans, c'est _

_trop jeune. Enfin, je crois. Et merde, c'est la première fois que j'ai un vrai fils et je ne sais même pas comment agir pour notre race. Aldon! S'il-te-plaît, apaise mes _

_pensées!_ Dit le roi, agité.

-_Puisque vous me le demandez, votre majesté, je ne crois pas que vous devez vous en faire pour lui, il semble, je crois, en parfaite santé. Notre cœur à nous ne _

_fonctionne pas, mais tout le monde a bien entendu le sien! Il bat très lentement, mais il est là depuis sa naissance. Peut-être sa croissance est-elle proportionnelle _

_au rythme de son cœur. Quant à son apparence, j'hésite, mais je crois qu'il s'agit de magie. Parce qu'il est né de façon miraculeuse, la magie a fait de lui un être _

_exceptionnel et qui accomplira de grandes choses… Majesté._

Le roi mis les mains dans son visage et les remontèrent sur sa tête qu'il frotta vigoureusement._ –Oh, et puis quoi… j'ai faim, allons voir notre bon vieux garde-_

_manger._ Aldon rigola et suivi son roi. –_En autant que vous ne parlez pas du vieux Régis, ça me va! _Ria Aldon. Le roi fit un petit sourire –_Ne dit-on pas que plus le _

_vin est vieux, meilleure il est?_ Et les deux vampires s'esclaffèrent.

Dans une petite salle d'entraînement.

-_Regardez, mon prince, essayez ceci._ Kathleen tendit un bandeau assez large et épais pour cacher les oreilles de William. Il se regarda dans le grand miroir et

sourit, ce bandeau n'était qu'un essai, sans magie et pourtant, il étouffait de beaucoup les bruits aux alentours, comme la respiration de Kathleen qui

semblait maintenant normale. Par contre, il sentait la vibration constante du cœur des humains dans le manoir.

-_C'est vraiment génial, Kathleen, cela réduit un peu ce que j'entendais et ce n'est qu'un bandeau normal! Peut-être que si je demandais à notre ami sorcier, il me le _

_modifierait! _Dit Liam, excité. Il sautilla sur place et couru vers une des chambres à l'étage sous le regard de Kathleen.

Arrivé devant la porte du fameux sorcier, il s'apprêta à cogner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme de grande stature avec un ventre bedonnant se tenait

dans l'embrasure de la porte. –_Bon dieu, quel est ce vacarme?_ Dit le sorcier. Il baissa les yeux et vit le prince qui souriait de toutes ces dents. –_Ah, mon prince,_

_ que puis-je faire pour vous? Quel joli bandeau sur vos oreilles._

Le sourire de William s'agrandit. –_Flamel, voyez-vous, j'ai toujours entendue les bruits de façon exagérés et Kathleen m'a donné ce bandeau et la plupart des bruits _

_se sont étouffés, mais serait-il possible qu'il retire les vibrations du cœur, par exemple? Et avoir un meilleur style quoi._ Demanda Will. Il enleva son bandeau et le

tendit au sorcier. Flamel le prit et réfléchit. –_Certainement mon prince, je vais faire quelques expériences et revenez me voir dans quelques jours, il sera digne d'un _

_prince, sire._ Flamel ferma la porte et William se rendit dans la salle du trône en espérant y voir ses parents. La pièce était vide mis à part les quelques gardes

qui effectuaient leurs rondes. Ils saluèrent leur prince au passage. Il se rendit alors dans la véranda où il trouva ses parents et Aldon qui buvait et quelques

serviteurs se reposaient dans l'immense piscine. Sa mère le vit et son visage s'illumina, comme à chaque fois, et tendit les bras où William vint se réfugier.

Il leva la tête –_Kathleen a trouvé un truc pour m'empêcher d'entendre chaque son trop fort. Un bandeau, mère, un bandeau! J'ai même demandé à Nicholas de le _

_modifier pour moi, pour qu'il soit encore plus meilleur!_ Dit William. Helen sourit –_Je suis bien heureuse pour toi, mon fils. Kathleen est venue nous parler de ton _

_entraînement, désormais, ton père s'occupera de t'apprendre le reste et améliorer tes performances._ Helen regarda Nathaniel qui hocha la tête. –_Lorsque tu seras _

_prêt, tu recevras notre héritage,_ Dit Helen.

Les oreilles de William frétillèrent de contentement, lorsque soudainement l'eau de la piscine vibra et comme si des milliers de gouttelettes d'eau bougèrent

à la surface de l'eau. Aussitôt cet événement fut, aussitôt terminé. Sous l'air ahuri de William, ses parents se mirent à l'état de défense et les serviteurs

sortirent en courant de l'eau. Tout était calme, les oiseaux continuaient de chanter comme si rien ne s'était passé, l'eau était stable, rien ne bougeait. Le roi

se détendit et regarda son fils curieusement. William vit que son père fronçait les sourcils vers lui. –_J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?_ Demanda-t-il.

Le roi partit à rire et tapota son fils dans le dos. –_Allez, viens, William._

Durant les 12 années suivantes, William grandit très peu et semblait tout juste avoir l'air d'un enfant de 10-11 ans, mais tout le monde savait que William

avait en fait 22 ans. L'événement de la piscine n'avait pas été le premier et le roi avait bien vu que certains moments bizarres étaient reliés aux émotions de

son fils. Par exemple, sous l'effet de la colère, le sol avait tremblé ou bien, sous l'effet de la peur, il avait simplement disparu. Nathaniel savait que des

événements magiques de la sorte signifiaient que William était un enfant magique et cela remplissait les vampires de joies car tous voulaient plus de droits

dans le monde des sorciers. La liberté de magasiner, de vivre, de travailler parmi les humains sans être pourchasser.

Un jour, Helen, assise sur le trône, vit un hibou brunâtre atterrir sur la fenêtre ouverte de la salle. –_Un hibou? Ici?_ Se demanda-t-elle. Elle marcha vers la

fenêtre et vit que le hibou tendait sa patte et avait une grosse lettre attachée. Elle le détacha et l'oiseau s'envola précipitamment. Sur la lettre était inscrite

l'adresse exacte du manoir. Un frisson parcourra la reine, mais elle savait que le monde des sorciers ne savait pas l'endroit car ces lettres arrivaient par

l'entremise de la magie. Donc! Point sur les i, William Vulken était inscrit sur la lettre, alors son fils était vraiment un sorcier, mais pourquoi à 22 ans? Elle

réfléchit et pensa que c'était parce que William avait magiquement 11 ans, l'âge pour rentrer dans une école de sorcier.

Cette lettre venait de Durmstrang, mais pourquoi une seule lettre? Ils sont assez loin de cette école… La seconde où elle pensa cela, 2 autres hiboux

arrivèrent sur la fenêtre et tendirent leurs pattes. Elle les décrocha et chacune provenait respectivement de Poudlard et de Beauxbâton. –_Blodwynn, _

_pourriez-vous aller chercher mon fils et mon mari?_ Demanda Helen, auquel Blodwynn hocha la tête et partit rapidement.

Helen alla se rasseoir sur le trône et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blodwynn arriva avec Nathaniel et William et sous le signe du roi, Blodwynn se

retira et ferma les portes. Helen commença par donner les lettres au roi, qui par la suite les remit à son fils, qui les ouvrit. Chacune d'entre elles l'invitait à se

joindre à l'école désignée ainsi qu'une liste de livres à acheter et une demande de réponse s'il décidait de venir à leur école. Le bandeau que portait

maintenant en permanence William prévenait de voir ses émotions directement, mais son visage par contre était très voyant! Il souriait à pleines dents et

montra les lettres à ses parents, qui eux aussi, souriaient grandement.

-_Mon garçon, où veux-tu aller?_ Demanda le roi. William réfléchit un moment et décida Poudlard. –_Poudlard_, dit-il.


	2. Chemin de traverse

Disclaimer : harry potter est à jk rowling!

Chapitre 2

_**-Mon garçon, où veux-tu aller? Demanda le roi. William réfléchit un moment et décida Poudlard. –Poudlard, dit-il.**_

-_ Je devrais y aller sur le chemin de traverse avec Kathleen, c'est elle qui m'a suivi tout le long de ma croissance, _dit William. La reine et le roi approuvèrent. Will donna la lettre à sa mère et il sortit de la salle.

-_ oh, que je suis inquiète!_ Dit Helen en se serrant les bras. –_Tant de choses pourraient lui arriver. Apprendre la magie serait la meilleure des choses qui puissent lui … nous arriver! Mais il suffit, je crois que nous devrions aller chercher Flamel._

Helen regarda son mari qui approuva encore et se dirigèrent vers les chambres.

_Kathleen! _Cria Will en courant vers la servante qui était assise près de la piscine en lisant un livre. Elle sursauta et sauta sur ses pieds. –_ Oui, mon prince, que puis-je faire pour vous?_ Demanda-t-elle. William arriva près d'elle et lui demanda : _Vous pouvez m'accompagner sur le chemin de traverse?_ Kathleen sourit et hocha la tête, ravie.

William entoura sa queue autour de taille, mis son chandail par-dessus ses shorts et ajusta son bandeau sur sa tête pour bien couvrir ses oreilles. Il regarda ensuite Kathleen et ouvrit les bras : _Alors, j'ai l'air d'un humain, maintenant? _Demanda-t-il. Kathleen pouffa : _Maintenant oui, malgré vos yeux et vos cheveux, mais vous pourrez toujours dire que vous êtes un albinos, qui sont connus pour avoir la peau, les cheveux et les yeux clairs._

-_Ha! Une chance que les vampires ne peuvent pas être identifiés facilement… malgré que toute notre race soit répertoriée, sauf moi. Moi… (Soupir), ça va être difficile, mais avec mon bandeau, ciel, mon bandeau… devra toujours sur ma tête, (rire), ils pourraient croire que je suis une modification d'un elfe de maison. Bah! Je pourrai toujours leur dire qu'un sortilège a mal fonctionné, mais je vais demander à Flamel de le modifier pour que seulement moi puisse l'enlever._ _Bon, je vais me changer et nous allons y aller._

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre un simple pantalon noir et une ceinture grise ainsi qu'une chemise gris foncé. Il prit un petit sac en duvet noir qui servira comme bourse et y mit sa clé de banque. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il était petit, ses cheveux blanc pur semblait flotter sur ses épaules, son bandeau était mince d'un gris métallique qui ceignait son front, quelques motifs argentés l'agrémentait. Ses sourcils étaient gris pâle, ses yeux bleues clairs presque blancs, pommettes hautes, un petit nez, mais long et lèvres roses-rouges. Sa queue se balançait souvent de gauche à droite lorsqu'il n'y pensait pas, mais il pouvait la contrôler et il la dirigea devant lui, la pointe ressemblait à une longue flèche plate. Elle était assez puissante pour soulever son poids et tenir des petits objets comme un membre en surplus. Pourtant, il pouvait facilement l'enrouler autour de la taille 2 fois et demi. Pour la tenir dans cette position, il mettait une pointe de la queue sous un tour de queue. Ainsi, lors des mouvements involontaires de sa queue, elle ne bougeait pas. Il mit sa chemise par-dessus ses pantalons et sortit de sa chambre.

Il rejoignit Kathleen à l'entrée et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette et la jetèrent chacun à leur tour en prononçant –_Chemin de traverse!_

Ils apparurent dans la cheminée du chaudron baveur. Kathleen avait été la première et se dirigeait vers l'arrière du bar. Personne ne semblait remarquer l'étrangeté de William. Il déglutit et alla rejoindre Kathleen. Kathleen toucha les briques qui ouvrèrent le passage vers le chemin de traverse. Beaucoup de monde était présent qui marchandait, parlait, s'activait et courait dans tous les sens.

William remercia Flamel et son bandeau dans sa tête et se dirigea vers la banque de Gringotts. Les gobelins, tous l'air sérieux, piochaient sur des papiers et répondaient crument aux sorciers. Kathleen et le prince s'avancèrent vers un gobelin libre.

_-Bonjour! Je voudrais retirer un montant d'argent de mon compte, s'il-vous-plaît. _Demanda Will en présentant sa clé. Le gobelin fit un air méprisant –_Votre nom?_ Demanda le gobelin. –_William Vulken._ Le gobelin hocha la tête et fit signe de le suivre. Ils empruntèrent des wagons pour se rendre dans les profondeurs de la banque. 20 minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une importante porte massive plaqué d'or. Le sceau de la famille Vulken était présent sur toute la porte. Le gobelin mit la clé dans la porte et frôla sa main devant la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa place à une montagne d'or ramassé depuis le tout début du règne des vampires.

Un petit récipient se trouvait sur un le mur de droit. William s'avança et mordit dans sa main et il laissa couler le sang dans le récipient. Lorsqu'il considéra avoir laissé assez de sang, il mit un bandage que Kathleen lui tendait. Quelques secondes plus tard, la pièce s'illumina d'une couleur vive. William prit plusieurs poignées de galions et les fourra dans son petit sac noir. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, la lumière s'étendit. Ils repartirent dans le wagon. Arrivé en haut, le gobelin fit signer des papiers pour la forme et William se dirigea vers la première boutique qu'il considérait la plus important : Ollivander.

Il entra dans la boutique, suivi de Kathleen qui portait sa bourse. Quelques étudiants essayaient divers baguettes. Quand ils furent tous servis, baguettes magiques en main, Will se présenta au comptoir. Ollivander le fixa du regard –_Bonjour, première baguette? Droitier ou gaucher?_ Demanda-t-il d'un ton rapide en s'approchant de son ruban à mesurer. William recula de quelques pas et mit ses mains devant lui, Ollivander s'arrêta et pencha la tête. –_Oui, c'est ma première baguette et qu'importe si je suis droitier ou gaucher, je suis ambidextre et ne vous approchez pas de moi._ Dit William en baissant les bras. Ollivander hocha la tête et alla chercher une baguette à l'arrière.

Il présenta une baguette à William –_Bois de saule, cœur de dragon, 10 pouces._ Will la prit avec anxiété, mais il ne sentait absolument rien lorsque la baguette se propulsa d'elle-même vers Ollivander qui l'attrapa et partit en chercher une deuxième et une troisième…

William fit des remarques sur quelques-unes comme pour le bois d'if qui semblait mieux lui répondre. Ollivander alla chercher plusieurs baguettes de ce bois. Et puis vint la longueur qu'il préférait comme étant plus longue. Ollivander approuva, il ne restait que le cœur de la baguette. Le vendeur regarda plus attentivement William qui détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Il alla chercher une baguette dans le fond de sa boutique et retourna vers le prince. –_Bois d'if, 14 pouces, poil de queue d'un sombral._ Dit Ollivander en tendant la baguette, sourcils levés.

William prit la baguette et sentit une incroyable chaleur dans tout son corps. Il sourit, il pouvait vraiment avoir une baguette magique à lui. Kathleen, qui s'était endormie sur une chaise se réveilla. –_Ça y est? Vous l'avez?_ Demanda la servante. Ollivander qui croyait qu'elle s'adressait à lui répondit –_Oui, maintenant on l'a! 7 galions je vous prie, jeune homme. _Dit le fabricant.

Kathleen paya et ils partirent sous le regard attentif d'Ollivander et où William regarda une dernière fois derrière lui le fabricant d'un air mauvais. Lorsqu'ils furent éloignés, Liam murmura –_C'est comme s'il savait, comme s'il me connaissait tout entier. Il m'a foutu les jetons, cet homme._ Kathleen hocha la tête.

Ils firent le tour des magasins où ils achetèrent tout le nécessaire à sa première année dont une valise sans fond et plusieurs compartiments le tout agrémenté d'un sort d'allégement. Ils terminèrent par la ménagerie car le prince désirait un animal de compagnie.

Quand ils franchirent la porte, William se mit à entendre toutes sortes de voix. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles pour étouffer le vacarme. Il regarda la grande pièce où chats, serpents, corbeaux, rats, tritons, crapaud et autres piaillaient. Il eut un rire amer (Je peux entendre les animaux magiques, il ne manquait plus que ça) pensa-t-il. Un chat de couleur noir, beige et doré et au poil long s'avança proche de lui. Il, ou elle, miaula et le prince cru entendre un –**Toi, là!** **À moi!** Et ou le chat se frotta contre ses jambes.

Le gérant du magasin accourra vers lui, du moins, le mieux qu'il pouvait à travers tout le monde qui se bousculait pour acheter tel ou tel animal. –_Monsieur! Voulez-vous acheter ce chat? 2 galions et elle est à vous!_ Cria-t-il. Il regarda sa servante et hocha la tête. Kathleen sortit les 2 galions et les tendit au gérant.

Ils sortirent avec le chat où Will put enfin retirer ses mains de sur ses oreilles. Il se pencha vers le chat ou il murmura : _t'as un nom, la belle?_ La chatte se mit à ronronner et se frotta avec plus de vigueur sur ses genoux. –**Salen… miaou, toi à moi! **Il flatta la chatte et l'incita à le suivre.

Il se releva et marcha vers le chaudron baveur, Kathleen et Salen à ses côtés. Ils retournèrent au manoir. William prit la valise des mains de Kathleen et se rendit rapidement à sa chambre. Il mit sa valise sur son lit et ouvrit chacun des compartiments pour vérifier ce qu'il avait acheté. Il y prit sa baguette ainsi qu'un livre au hasard. Il s'assit sur le lit, remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et feuilleta le livre, c'était le livre des sortilèges. Le premier écrit était Alohomora, pour débarrer des serrures. Il y décrivait que ce sortilège n'agissait pas toujours sur toute serrure, mais permettait simplement d'empêcher quelque chose de s'ouvrir. Il relit plusieurs fois les paragraphes qui décrivirent le sortilège ainsi que la façon de le prononcer.

Il se leva et ferma à clé un des compartiments de sa valise. Il se concentra, pointa sa baguette vers le loquet, et murmura –_Alohomora!_ Il vérifia le loquet et vit qu'il ne pouvait l'ouvrir. Il réessaya et échoua de nouveau. Il relit donc la théorie.

Il réessaya jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, sans résultat. Son père lui avait appris à contrôler ses émotions depuis ses accidents magiques. il devenait cependant impatient de réussir au moins un sort avant que l'école commence qui était dans un mois. Il tapa du pied et pensa un moment. La magie lui était toujours apparue lors d'émotions fortes et il avait senti comme un déclic en dedans. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il explora son corps comme les nombreuses fois où il avait médité.

Près de son cœur se trouvait une source merveilleuse, brillante et chaleureuse. Son père avait trouvé curieux ce phénomène car lui n'en avait pas. Alors, il l'explora. Elle était grandiose, sans profondeur, sans limite. Il y plongea et tout son corps se détendit. Soudainement, des étincelles sortirent vivement de sa baguette et il se déconcentra, ouvrant les yeux. Les étincelles arrêtent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues.

Il soupira de contentement. (Ma magie vient de là, j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir cette satané serrure) pensa-t-il. Il se releva, marcha jusqu'à la valise sur le lit, pointa la baguette vers la serrure, se concentra pour aller chercher cette espace près de son cœur et murmura –_Alohomora!_ Un déclic se fit entendre et le compartiment s'ouvrit. William sourit, il comprenait enfin sa magie.

Un grondement sourd se fit dans son estomac, il avait très faim. Un cognement se fit entendre sur sa porte. –_Entrez. _Dit Liam. Nicholas Flamel ouvrit la porte, un gobelet dans la main et entra suivit de Salen qui miaula très fort. –_Mon prince, je vous apporte à manger, j'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes resté dans votre chambre toute la nuit. Je sens de la magie en l'air, avez-vous réussit un sort?_ Demanda le sorcier. Il tendit le gobelin au prince qui le prit et l'avala d'un trait. Il essuya sa bouche de sa manche et remit le gobelet au sorcier.

_-Ouais, j'ai enfin réussit à atteindre la magie dans moi et j'ai fait le sort Alohomora, bien que cela m'a pris toute la nuit… _dit William, il fronça les sourcils –_Cependant, immédiatement après avoir fait le sort, j'ai eu très faim comme si j'avais toute dépensé mon énergie sur ce simple sort. J'ai l'impression que ça va être très dur pour moi et… dangereux pour les autres, surtout si je fais des sorts de plus en plus compliqué._ Salen se frotta sur le fauteuil **–À moi!** Elle sauta sur le fauteuil et s'y lova.

Flamel regarda le prince avec inquiétude. _–Alors il vous faudra vous pratiquez en dehors des cours, les professeurs vous demanderont probablement d'être capable de faire le sort une fois le cours suivant, ce qui vous permettra de vous nourrir suffisamment pendant vos pratiques et d'être relativement correct pour tout un cours._

-_Comment je vais faire pour avoir plus de sang sans me faire remarquer? Déjà que je vais devoir inventé une maladie pour laquelle je dois boire dans une fiole le soir pour pas que les élèves ou bien même pour pas que les professeurs ne remarquent quelque chose, je devrai boire plus dans mes pratiques… et merde, Flamel, je ne suis déjà pas un gars normal et je… (Soupir) ils vont tous venir me poser des questions auquel je ne pourrai répondre un jour, peut-être vont-ils même remarquer par inadvertance mes oreilles ou même ma queue tiens?_ Dit William d'un ton allant en augmentant. Sa queue sortit de son chandail et se balança rapidement.

Flamel se rapprocha su prince et mit une main sur son épaule. –_Majesté, vous êtes très intelligent, même que ça fait peur parfois. Vous avez vos autres pouvoirs que nous n'avons pas. Vous pouvez vous dissimuler sans un sort ou même parfois effectuer un envoutement sans le vouloir_. William le regarda d'un air perplexe. –_oui, mon prince, vous l'avez souvent fait avec Kathleen sans vous rendre compte, n'a-t-elle jamais refusé une offre de votre part, même si vous êtes son prince? _Flamel lui sourit et continua –_Les vampires sont de grands séducteurs et seul quelques individus, comme moi, peuvent résister à vos assauts de flirt. _Le sorcier redevint sérieux. –_Je dois vous mettre en garde contre un sorcier auquel je fréquente et qui enseigne à Poudlard. Il s'agit d'Albus Dumbledore. C'est un des plus grands sorciers de notre histoire et si quelqu'un peut vous démasquer… c'est bien lui._

Salen gronda en regardant Flamel. –_Je vous conseille vivement d'apporter cette chatte avec vous, elle vous sera très utile dans cette grande école._ Termina Nicholas en sortant de la chambre.

William resta quelques secondes sans bouger et se retourna vers Salen. –_Tsss, alors je dois pratiquer. Comme chaque entraînement, je dois m'endurcir pour mieux performer… et éviter un accident._

Bon bon et un autre chapitre, hmm mmm! Poudlard est next! Avec la rencontre de tom! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	3. Poudlard

Disclaimer : harry potter est à jk rowling

Chapitre 3

**William resta quelques secondes sans bouger et se retourna vers Salen. –**_**Tsss, alors je dois pratiquer. Comme chaque entraînement, je dois m'endurcir pour mieux performer… et éviter un accident.**_

_**oOoOoOo**_

Une semaine avant le 1er septembre, le roi fit venir sa femme, William et Flamel dans un des grands salons privés de la royauté. Nathaniel était très sérieux, il tenait ses mains ensembles pour éviter qu'elles tremblent. Il regarda sa femme s'asseoir à ses côtés, William en face de lui et Flamel se tenait debout en retrait. Le roi se leva.

-_William, aujourd'hui, je vais te donner notre héritage. _Dit le roi. Il enleva sa couronne et la posa sur la table au centre. Il enleva ensuite sa chemise qui montra les nombreux textes anciens tatoués sur son dos et ses épaules avec le sceau de la famille. L'écriture noire semblait toujours briller et animée. –_Je suis vieux, William, tu le sais bien. Tu es aussi unique, jamais dans l'histoire de cette terre une créature… un être comme toi a existé. Je ne sais pas si tu dois conquérir le monde ou seulement apprendre à vivre dans ce monde. Quoi que sera tes choix, même si tu détruis cette terre, toute notre race sera derrière toi ainsi que notre protection. Nous ne t'avons jamais permis de boire à même les êtres vivants car nous ne savons pas ce qui arriverait encore moins du sang magique. Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas le choix. Cette procédure nécessite du sang vivant et un sacrifice, car telle est notre nature._

La reine hocha la tête. –_Vaut mieux aussi savoir ce qu'il en sera avant qu'un accident arrive là où tu vas. Sache que nous t'enverrons toute la quantité de sang que tu auras besoin._ Dit la reine, d'un murmure.

Le roi fit un signe de tête à Flamel, qui fit entrer le cercle haut placé des vampires : Blodwynn bludd, Amarillo Lestoat, Aldon Duran et Carmilla Sanguine. Les deux derniers tenaient une femme bâillonnée et les mains attachées dans le dos et la positionnèrent à genoux près du roi. La femme pleurait et gémissait continuellement. Les vampires se placèrent aux quatre coins du salon.

Le roi prit la femme par les cheveux et la força à se lever. Les yeux du roi virèrent au noir et ses canines s'allongèrent. Les autres vampires firent de même. Flamel trembla et balbutia –_Maintenant, majesté?_ Le roi hocha la tête.

Le cœur de William accéléra, il battait fort dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux changeaient du noir au bleu, le bout de sa queue frémissait, ses canines s'allongèrent. Soudainement les fenêtres s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer des vagues d'air. La femme tenta de crier.

Flamel s'approcha de William. –_Mon prince, enlevez votre chemise et votre bandeau, je vous prie. _Ses lèvres tremblèrent en prononçant ces mots. William regarda le sorcier et enleva son bandeau. Il entendait et sentait maintenant le cœur battant de la femme et celui plus ou moins rapide de Flamel. Il voyait les veines pulsées au cou de la prisonnière et son instinct criait de lui sauter dessus. Il cligna plusieurs ses yeux et enleva sa chemise. Les 4 vampires se mirent à réciter des paroles en ancien langage. Le soleil s'obscurcit et le vent redoubla de volume. Flamel prononça une formule qui ferma les fenêtres, mais on entendit le vent battant contre celles-ci.

William s'avança vers son père qui lui tendit la femme et la força à genoux devant lui. Le prince n'arrivait plus à penser et n'écoute que les paroles du roi. Il mit ses bras autour de la femme, de sa hauteur, sa tête arrivait de niveau à la tête de la femme lorsqu'elle était à genoux. Le roi se joignit au chant des vampires et ouvrit les bras. Flamel fit plusieurs mouvements de baguettes qui durèrent plusieurs minutes.

William respirait très vite, il sentait la veine palpiter sous sa bouche qui n'attendait que ses crocs. Il sentait le tremblement excessif de la femme, le cœur qui battait la chamade. Le roi cria lorsque les lettres alors incrustées se libérèrent de sa peau pour ensuite se mettre sur le dos de William. Lorsque la douleur se fit sentir, il sut que c'était le moment. Il plongea ses canines dans le cou de la femme.

Le sang déferla à grande vitesse dans sa gorge, il resserra son étreinte et la femme cria. Du sang… du sang chaud. Comme c'était bon. Son corps oublia totalement la douleur et se concentra sur la source de nourriture vivante et chaude! Le cœur de William ralentit, se calma, ses oreilles frétillèrent et sa queue se balançait joyeusement de gauche à droite. Il ne voudrait jamais lâcher cette proie, c'était le meilleur sang au monde! Comment pouvait-il arrêter? Pourquoi ses parents lui avaient refusé ce délice? Il pourrait continuer pendant des heures et des heures. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que la femme était morte depuis plusieurs minutes et que le sang ne venait plus. Il la lâcha et elle tomba dans un bruit sourd.

William regarda autour de lui, le soleil était revenu et les vampires avaient arrêtés de réciter les paroles. Tous le regardèrent de leurs yeux noirs. Le roi était assis et avait remis sa chemise ainsi que sa couronne. Flamel quitta la pièce avec le corps de la femme sous un sort de lévitation. Les vampires se courbèrent en salut et quittèrent la pièce à leurs tours.

Leurs yeux redevinrent normaux et William s'agenouilla devant ses parents. –_Merci pour cet héritage, père, mère._ Dit William. –_Dis-moi, mon fils, comment te sens-tu? _Demanda le roi. William baissa les yeux et hésita. –_hum, c'était... je suis… j'ai… _Le roi eut un petit rire. –_La meilleure chose qui soit arrivé dans ta vie? _William releva la tête –_Et bien, je n'ai pas pu arrêter… j'aurais continué même si elle aurait eu plus de sang. _Dit le prince.

Le roi hocha la tête et se leva. –_Tu possèdes maintenant des protections. Nous ne connaissons pas toute la portée de cet héritage, même encore aujourd'hui, mais je sais qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois dans mon existence. Elle permet aussi certains pouvoirs supplémentaires, mais tu les découvriras par toi-même. Ce que tu as ressenti avec cette femme sera toujours présent puisque c'est dans notre nature. La… prochaine fois, tu sauras mieux te contrôler. Notre peur était infondée, rien ne s'est produit hors de l'ordinaire et pour cela, nous nous excusons, fils. _

Les oreilles de William se plaquèrent contre son crâne vers l'arrière. Il prit le bandeau sur la table et le remit sur ses oreilles. Il sentit un soulagement instantané. Le roi fronça les sourcils –_Tu es dégouté par ce que tu es?_ Demanda le roi. La queue du prince s'agita. –_Pour ce que j'ai fait, j'ai tué quelqu'un! Père… je… j'ai._ Le prince se tut.

Quelques secondes passèrent, le roi laissa le temps à son fils. Ce que le prince dit fut prononcer si bas que le roi n'eut presque pas entendu les mots –_J'ai adoré la sensation et je recommencerai…_

Le roi sourit –_Je n'en attendrai jamais moins de toi, fils. Va, mon héritier et sois fier de ce que tu es, car un jour tu seras roi, notre roi et que notre pouvoir te protège._ La reine se leva et embrassa son fils. Il quitta la pièce par la suite, sentant encore les vibrations de la femme, le goût du sang dans la bouche et les brûlures dans son dos.

_**oOoOoOoOo**_

**Une semaine plus tard**

Ils traversèrent la barrière du quai 9 et ¾ pour prendre le train. Kathleen agita la main en guise d'au revoir et William monta dans le train, les yeux brillant. Il traversa plusieurs compartiments vides car il était arrivé tôt afin d'éviter les regards vers lui. Il entra dans l'avant-dernier compartiment, pris un livre dans sa valise et la glissa sous son banc. Salen s'assit près de lui. Avant de partir, son père lui avait offert un porte-baguette s'attachant à sa cuisse avec un sortilège qui ne permettait pas de le désarmer s'il ne tenait pas la baguette dans ses mains, gracieuseté de Flamel. Malgré les insistassions de sa mère, il a refusé de changer de couleur ses yeux et ses cheveux car il pensait que les professeurs pourraient détecter des charmes sur lui. De toute façon, l'excuse d'albinos marcherait pour sûr.

Une heure plus tard, plusieurs élèves arrivèrent et se bousculèrent dans les compartiments. William grinça des dents, posa son livre et regarda par la fenêtre. Il sentit le regard des autres sur lui et qui pressait leurs fronts hideux sur la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, un blond platine ouvra la porte et demanda s'il pouvait se joindre à lui. –_Bien sûr._ Le jeune mit sa valise sous le banc en face de lui et s'assit. –_Mon nom c'est Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy._ Dit le blond, tendant sa main. William la prit –_William Vulken._ Se présenta le prince. Malfoy passa sa main dans ses cheveux –_Alors, tu connais déjà des sorts?_ Dit-il en faisant un signe du menton le livre que William avait sur ses genoux.

-_Quelques-uns._ Répondit William en pinçant les lèvres. Il se força à oublier le tutoiement, seul ses parents l'avaient tutoyé dans ses 22 années. (Oh, bordel, j'espère que mon mois de pratique aura porté ses fruits, personne ne veut me voir tuer un élève…) Pensa-t-il. –_Ah bon, je me suis dit qu'on aura tout le temps d'apprendre à l'école. J'en connais quelques-uns, mais c'est interdit d'en faire en dehors de l'école. Pfft, comme si on allait faire des accidents. Alors, il est à toi ce chat? Mon père n'aime pas les chats, mais il a une fauconnerie et c'est eux qui s'occupent de notre courrier, et toi t'as un hibou? Je viens d'avoir une baguette toute neuve c'est […]_.

William n'en revenait pas. (Mais est-ce qu'il va arrêter de parler, celui-là?) pensa-t-il. Il regarda le blond d'un œil vitreux, ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié. Il parlait de la fortune qu'il avait et de ``sang pur`` et de maisons à l'école et blablabla, lorsqu'un autre jeune demanda s'il pouvait se joindre à nous car les autres étaient pleins, William hocha vivement la tête, peut-être qu'il parlera avec ce blond lui. Salen miaula et alla sur ses genoux.

William les entendit à peine, il comprit que le brun s'appelait Tom Jedusor et le blond l'attaqua sur ses origines car son nom semblait moldu et encore le mot ``sang pur``. Ce Tom plissa les yeux et se tut. Le blond aussi d'ailleurs. Salen gronda et William la flatta et regarda par la fenêtre.

Le train partit enfin à 11h00. William se réfugia dans son livre auquel Tom fit de même et Malfoy croisa les bras et fit la moue. Au bout d'une heure, le prince se tanna du livre et le mit dans sa valise. Il sortit une robe d'école et le mit par-dessus ses vêtements, il enleva par la suite son pantalon et mis un noir. Les deux autres l'imitèrent.

-_C'est quoi son nom?_ Demanda Tom. –_C'est Salen._ Répondit Will. Il approcha la main du museau de la chatte qui le sentit et se frotta contre sa main. **À moi aussi!** William émit un petit rire. –_Elle t'aime bien je vois._ Remarqua Will.

Durant le trajet, Tom était le plus silencieux, un livre devant le nez. Abraxas parlait sans arrêt, mais aussi expliquait le monde des sorciers auquel Liam posa quelques questions par-ci par-là. Salen avait alterné des genoux de Tom à ceux de Will. Un chariot à friandises passa bien qu'ils ne prirent rien.

Quelques heures passèrent et même Tom avait un peu parlé. Malfoy ne pouvait pas se retenir de poser la question sur William, et roulant les yeux, le prince répondit –_Je suis albinos, je n'ai pas de teinte dans ma peau, d'où mes cheveux et mes yeux. Je dois aussi prendre une potion chaque jour pour protéger ma peau et corriger ma vision. _William pencha sa tête de côté. –_Ça vous déplaît?_ Demanda-t-il avec un sourire coquin. Malfoy secoua la tête en négation et il semblait rougir. William ria et sentit le train ralentir. Il regarda par la fenêtre et aperçu le un lac énorme. Son cœur accéléra légèrement.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, les élèves martelèrent le plancher et sortirent en trombe. Le trio sortit à leur tour. Une fois hors du train, les élèves plus vieux se dirigèrent vers des calèches et une voix cria –_PREMIÈRES ANNÉES! PAR ICI!_ Une quarantaine d'élèves se dirigèrent vers la voix qui appartenait à un adulte dans la vingtaine agitant sa baguette dans les airs. Il portait une grande robe noire avec le sceau de l'école sur la poitrine. Ses yeux semblaient bruns et il avait les cheveux noirs. Son visage était angulaire, mais avec une mâchoire solide et sa vois était grave. –_Il vous faut entrer dans les barques sur le lac, pas plus que 4 par barques s'il-vous-plaît, allez maintenant! Zip Zip! _Dit le sorcier. Les élèves hésitèrent un instant mais le sorcier émit des explosions avec sa baguette et les élèves se précipitèrent aux barques. Le trio prit une barque avec un élève seul. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, le meneur cria –_Avancez!_ Et les barques avancèrent en synchronisation vers le château.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent la splendeur du château. Ils accostèrent et sortirent des bateaux. Le sorcier les amenèrent à la porte principale et les firent attendre dans une pièce avant la grande salle. Il rentra dans les grandes portes, dit quelques mots et fit signe aux étudiants de rentrer. Il ouvrit grand les portes et les jeunes sorciers le suivirent. Des centaines de chandelles flottaient dans les airs et illuminaient la salle. Le plafond semblait être le ciel, dans ce cas-ci, nuageux. 4 grandes tables étaient disposées pour les différentes maisons et une grande table pour les professeurs. Un tabouret se situait devant la table des professeurs et à ces côtés une petite table avec un vieux chapeau dessus. Lorsque les nouveaux élèves furent tous rentré, un grand homme se leva de la grande table. –_Bienvenue! Maintenant se déroulera la cérémonie de répartition! Chacun devra mettre le choixpeau sur leur tête et se diriger vers la table de leur nouvelle maison. Mr. Dumbledore, à vous l'honneur._

_Le professeur désigné se trouvait à côté du tabouret et portait un parchemin dans les mains. Il portait une longue robe bleue et possédait une très longue barbe rousse portant sur le blanc. (C'est lui!) Pensa Will. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos et il plissa les yeux. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul qui avait de noble sentiment envers ce professeur. Tom, lui, semblait le regarder avec … haine? Peut-être pourrait-il lui poser la question plus tard. Il haussa les épaules et écouta les noms des nouveaux élèves. Chaque fois que Dumbledore énonçait un nom, le jeune en question allait vers le tabouret et le professeur mettait le choixpeau sur leur tête. Parfois le choixpeau prenait plus de temps, parfois quelques fractions de secondes. Et puis vint le tour de Jedusor, Tom …__**Serpentard**__! Et celui de Malfoy, Abraxas après quelques élèves …__**Serpentard!**__ Vint éventuellement celui de –_Vulken, William! Une grimace passa sur le visage du prince et il se dirigea vers le choixpeau.

Il s'assit sur le tabouret sans regarder le professeur et sentit le choixpeau tomber sur sa tête. Il sentit une voix masculine pénétrer son esprit, mais aussi une grande magie ne lui permettant pas de fermer son esprit. Il retint un réflexe de retirer à tout prix cet inconnu. –_Ma foi, rien ne sert de vous énerver comme ça! Je vais juste déterminer vos aptitudes, qualités et défauts pour désigner votre maison._ Dit la voix. William se détendit quelque peu, enfin un être qui le vouvoyait. –_Et bien, voyez-vous ça? 22 ans? Du jamais vu! Quoique qu'il ait eu quelques exceptions pour ceux qui doublent ou arrive plus tard, mais je m'égare, concentrons-nous sur vous. Mmm, Mmm, je vois une grande intelligence et de la sagesse, peut-être Serdaigle? Mmm, Mmm, une loyauté sans faille pour votre famille… Poufsouffle? Non, certainement pas griffondor, bien que vous n'hésiteriez pas pour mourir pour quelqu'un que vous aimez. Je vois beaucoup d'ambition, celle-ci surplombe tout votre être et beaucoup, beaucoup de pression pèse sur vos épaules, on attend énormément de votre part. Je ne vois qu'une maison qui vous aiderait pour le chemin de la grandeur, du prestige et qui permettra d'atteindre vos objectifs. …__**Serpentard!**_ Le choixpeau fut enlevé de sa tête et William relâcha un souffle qu'il avait gardé. La table des Serpentard l'acclamait et il se dirigea vers la place libre que Tom lui tendait.

Un certain Yaxley fut nommé en dernier et lui aussi en Serpentard. Le directeur se leva une deuxième fois –_Et on mange!_ Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait; de multitudes de nourriture apparut sur les tables auquel les élèves attaquèrent sans pitié pour leur estomac affamés. William hésita et regarda les plats. La plupart de la nourriture le rendait malade, puisqu'il avait essayé toute sorte d'aliment que les serviteurs utilisaient pour se tester étant différent de ses parents. Il tolérait quelques liquides clairs, comme les jus de pommes ou de canneberges, mais vomissait tout autre jus. Il soupira lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il n'y avait que du putain de jus de citrouille. (Mais c'est quoi cette merde?) Il parcouru la table du regard et trouva un aliment qui pourra lui permette de passer pour normal : du bon vieux steak, saignant en plus! (Oh, hourra.) Il prit sa fourchette et prit un morceau de steak le plus saignant possible. Il s'en coupa un morceau et le mit dans sa bouche. Il semblait mâcher un bout de carton avec du vieux sang en guise de sauce. (Pathétique). Il demanda à l'élève en face de lui si la poste de l'école était toujours ouverte 24h/24. Il répondit distraitement par un hochement de tête et continua de parler avec son voisin.

Le prince entendit son ventre grogner et son cœur accéléré; il espéra que son colis arrivera bientôt. Comme si on répondait ses pensées, quelques hiboux, faucons et corbeaux entrèrent par les fenêtres. Un gros corbeau noir de jais atterrit sur l'épaule de Will, il avait une boîte attaché à la patte. Il la détacha sous le regard de ses voisins et donna un morceau de viande à l'oiseau qui l'engloutit, croassa et prit son envol. Il ouvrit la boîte et y découvrit une enveloppe et une flasque d'argent de la grandeur d'une main. Il dévissa le bouchon de la flasque et en prit de longues gorgées. Déjà son cœur ralentit à son rythme habituel et sentit ses muscles se détendent. (Cela faisait si longtemps? … Le temps dans le train fut long.) Ses voisins les plus proches étaient Tom, Malfoy, Yaxley et le jeune en face à qui il avait demandé si la poste était ouverte. Tom et Malfoy connaissaient la raison de cette flasque, mais les autres le regardèrent d'un air étrange.

-_La nourriture n'est pas assez bien pour toi? Ou t'as une maladie le blanc?_ Dit le jeune en face de lui. Il avait les yeux bruns, les cheveux noirs court et semblait être quelques années au-dessus. Les autres Serpentard à proximité arrêtèrent leur conversation et écoutèrent attentivement. Le brun continua et se tourna vers Tom. –_Et toi? Jedusor, t'es un sang-de-bourbe? T'as des parents moldus? Ici, c'est des sangs purs, des vrais sorciers, le choixpeau s'est surement trompé de maison, si?_ Tom ne répondit pas à ces insultes et continua de manger. Mais jamais William ne s'était fait parlé de cette façon et quiconque l'aurait fait serait soit tué ou torturé.

Chaque mot que le prince dit furent pesés et il utilisa avec délice un des pouvoirs qu'il possédait : mettre la peur dans de simples mots. Il les dirigea principalement vers le provocateur et légèrement vers les autres qui écoutaient. –_Cette… nourriture ._Il fit un rictus;_ -Oui, j'ai une maladie albinos, si vous êtes trop tares, chercher un livre. _Il regarda Tom quelques secondes et reporta son attention aux agresseurs et ajouta : -_Vrais sorciers? Attendez, attendez rien qu'un peu et vous verrez._ (J'espère que personne ne posera de question sur moi dorénavant. Tom, pourquoi je prends sa défense?) Pensa-t-il. Il continua à découper son steak et à le manger tout en buvant le précieux nectar dans sa flasque. Les conversations reprirent en murmures. Tom posa ses ustensiles et fit une poussé du coude à William. –_Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à ce gars? Il est blanc comme toi, maintenant._ William ne fit qu'un sourire avant de continuer à manger. Malfoy regardait tour à tour le prince et Tom et pensait définitivement qu'il n'avait pas saisit.

Quand le monde eut fini de manger, les assiettes se vidèrent et parurent neuves à nouveau. Le directeur se leva et prononça son discours –_Bienvenue aux nouveaux étudiants, et pour les plus vieux, ravi de vous revoir. Je tiens à mentionner que la forêt interdite qui se trouve près du château est comme porte son nom, interdite. Je rappelle que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs de l'école sous peine de sanction ou de points de démérites. Sachez que la coupe des 4 maisons se porte sur ses points. Vous recevrez vos horaires demain matin et les cours commencent à 9h. Les préfets vous montrerons vos dortoirs. Bonne nuit!_

À ces mots, les élèves se levèrent et un brouhaha s'installa. Une fille aux cheveux noirs leva la main et fit signe pour qu'on la suive. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers menant vers le bas. –_Souvenez-vous du trajet!_ Dit-elle brusquement. Le prince mémorisa certains repères comme des tableaux ou une statue. Dans les donjons, il faisait froid et humide. Des grandes lampes vertes illuminaient les couloirs. Ils arrivèrent à la porte des dortoirs et la fille s'arrêta. –_Le mot de passe pour ce mois-ci est Portus, retenez-le!_ La porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à… du vert. Partout, la couleur était présente. La chaleur du foyer remplaçait la froideur des couloirs. La fille explique quelques règles d'un air digne et fier et montra du doigt le dortoir des garçons et celui des filles. Selon les différentes années, il fallait monter des escaliers ou non. Exemple, la première année était sur l'étage, la deuxième année, monter un escalier etc.

5 élèves de première dont William se dirigèrent vers le dortoir sur l'étage. Il s'agissait de Yaxley, Malfoy, Jedusor, Vulken et un dernier qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Le dortoir comportait 5 lits avec les valises déjà installés sur les lits. (Au moins on n'a pas à s'acharner sur les lits, ils sont tous les mêmes) Il vit Tom se diriger vers un lit à côté du sien. Il sourit et alla vers le sien. (Ce n'est pas comme la maison, mais de toute façon, je ne dors pas longtemps.) Il s'assit sur son lit et ferma les rideaux autour de lui. –_Bonne nuit, Tom, Yaxley et l'autre, là._ Dit William à travers ses rideaux. –_Sifroy… Sifroy Selwynn._ Dit l'inconnu. Un bonne nuit se fit entendre des autres.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Un autre chapitre terminé. J'aime bien la tournure. Vous allez surement vous demander comment il dort et le nombre d'heures? Et bien le petit Will va en profiter pour enlever son bandeau, prendre une douche… explorer le château et l'extérieur, pratiquer la magie… En tout cas, j'apprécie les commentaires et m'en servirai pour mieux construire l'histoire si vous voulez, mais c'est juste du divertissement, pour moi surtout. =) xxxx**


	4. sombrals et transfiguration

Disclaimer : jk rowling possède harry potter.

Chapitre 4

**Il s'assit sur son lit et ferma les rideaux autour de lui. –**_**Bonne nuit, Tom, Yaxley et l'autre, là.**_** Dit William à travers ses rideaux. –**_**Sifroy… Sifroy Selwynn.**_** Dit l'inconnu. Un bonne nuit se fit entendre des autres.**

William se coucha sur le dos avec les mains derrière la tête et les jambes croisées. Il y dormi 2 heures. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il prit sa baguette et murmura le sort du temps. Des chiffres illuminèrent ses draps montrant 1 :24 du matin. Satisfait, il enleva son bandeau. Ses sens se décuplèrent, il entendait la respiration de ses camarades et leur cœur qui battait lentement dû au sommeil. Étant sûr qu'ils étaient maintenant endormis, il remit son bandeau et ouvrit ses rideaux. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais il pouvait très bien voir.

Il se dirigea vers la porte menant aux douches. Il devait traverser un couloir où se trouvaient plusieurs toilettes et les douches étaient au fond. Ceci permettait l'intimité des élèves et Will en fut ravi car jamais on pourrait le surprendre et révéler sa nature. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs mètres, il arriva à un mur de pierre. Sur le côté se trouvait une roche en forme de serpent et il appuya dessus. La porte de pierre s'ouvrit et le prince rentra. Des lueurs vertes illuminaient la grande pièce carré où des murs de pierres séparaient les 6 douches avec chacun un rideau pour l'intimité*. Sur un mur se trouvait des tablettes avec des dizaines de serviettes blanches, des savons et d'autres produits. Il prit une serviette et un savon et se dirigea vers une douche. Il referma le rideau; la douche était assez grande pour y déposer ses vêtements au sec. Il enleva tous ses vêtements et délia sa queue rendu ankylosé à force de rester autour de sa taille. Il en profita pour la dégourdir un peu et retira son bandeau avec. Il l'accrocha sur le mur et partit la douche en tournant les robinets. L'eau, déjà tiède, sortit d'une ouverture au plafond. Il mit l'eau le plus chaud qu'il puisse supporter. Il laissa l'eau coulé sur lui pendant au moins une demi-heure lorsqu'il entendit de légers pas venir vers lui. Le cœur battait trop rapidement pour être humain, il sentit les vibrations de l'être qui s'approchait et sourit. Il ouvrit le rideau et devant lui se trouvait Salen, un rat dans la gueule. –_Comment t'as fait pour venir ici, hmm?_ Demanda-t-il en pliant les genoux. Salen se mit à ronronner plus fort et miaula –**Petits espaces… grand endroit, beaucoup de rats. Veux lit chaud.** William fit un petit rire –_Va sur mon lit, profites-en._ La chatte partit vers la gauche et disparu dans un trou juste assez grand pour elle. (Ça doit être pour tous les animaux de compagnie se trouvant dans le château) Pensa-t-il en retournant dans la douche.

Il se lava, se sécha et s'habilla. Il peigna ses cheveux blancs avant de mettre son bandeau. Avant de sortir des douches, il soupira ; il remit sa queue autour de sa taille et remit son chandail par-dessus. Il quitta les douches et revint dans le dortoir où il prit la lettre que ses parents lui avaient envoyé. Il l'ouvrit et lu :

**_Cher fils, cette lettre n'est destinée qu'à tes yeux, Flamel a mis un sort simple. Nous t'envoyons ces réserves de sang pouvant être consommé dans les 30 jours, gracieuseté de notre ami. Nous te prions d'envoyer une lettre si tu en désires d'avantage. Nous te souhaitons le meilleur dans cette école et puisses-tu avoir des amis si tu le désires. N'hésite pas à communiquer avec nous via Hector ou sert toi de la glyphe sur ton épaule gauche si tu es en danger._**

**_Que la vie imprègne tes pas._**

**_Tes parents_**

Il rangea la lettre, flatta Salen et se dirigea vers la salle commune. L'élève qui l'avait insulté se trouvait sur un des fauteuils, endormi. Il éprouva soudainement un désir de le vider de son sang, mais il passa tout droit vers la sortie. Il murmura le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit. Les couloirs étaient déserts et on pouvait entendre l'eau couler sur les murs. Il enleva son bandeau pour entendre si quelqu'un se trouvait proche. Les personnes les plus proches se trouvaient à l'étage au-dessus. Il explora donc les donjons; il y vit plusieurs salles pour faire les potions et un bureau dont il entendait des ronflements provenant de là. Il assuma qu'il s'agissait probablement du professeur responsable de leur maison vu la proximité. Il n'y avait aucun portrait et il faisait très froid bien que Will n'en fut guère touché. Il vit certains passages étroits à plusieurs reprises et pensa qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs raccourcis.

Quand les personnes à l'étage furent éloignées, il prit un escalier pour explorer plus haut. Il murmura le sort du temps et afficha 2 :49 . Il l'effaça de sa main et poursuivi sa route. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il sortit par la porte principale et se dirigea vers le lac. Le bruit des grillons et des wawarons emplissaient la nuit. William fit une grimace et vérifia bien qu'il n'y est personne avant de remettre son bandeau. Bien qu'il apprécie les sons de la nature, ceux-ci étaient trop forts pour lui. Il regarda le ciel, il était sans nuage et les étoiles emplissaient les cieux. La lune était un petit croissant et le temps était légèrement frisquet.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Il prit un sprint vers la forêt interdite. Une fois arrivée aux limites, il enleva son bandeau et son chandail, les accrochèrent sur son pantalons, délia sa queue et couru à travers les arbres.

Il sourit, il était dans son élément, un prédateur. Il courait très vite, son cœur accéléra, sa respiration fut rapide et régulière. Il filait comme une étoile à travers ruisseaux, arbustes et branches d'arbres. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, il courut, ses sens en alertes. Soudainement, il repéra un troupeau de… quelque chose. Il ralentit ses pas et se pencha, écoutant. Ses oreilles frémissaient, tournées vers l'avant, sa queue fouettait l'air. Il entendait des hennissements aigus et des martèlements aux sols. (Des chevaux?) Pensa-t-il. Il parcouru une centaine de mètres avant de les apercevoir. Ces chevaux étaient tous noirs, au nombre de 5. L'un semblait plus grand que les autres. Ils étaient ailés comme des chauves-souris et semblaient avoir la peau sur les os. Leur tête ressemblait à des dragons.

Les yeux de William brillèrent d'émerveillement. (Quelles magnifiques créatures!) Il siffla doucement pour attirer l'attention des chevaux sans les effrayer. Montrant ainsi sa présence en non prédateur, il fit quelques pas vers eux. Le plus grand recula vers les 4 autres, ouvrit ses ailes et fit un bruit de grondement. Les oreilles du prince baissèrent, il réfléchit et écouta les alentours. Il repéra un gros rongeur une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Il alla vite le chercher et il s'avéra être un gros lièvre. Il lui sauta dessus et brisa son cou. Il retourna vers les chevaux noirs et siffla de nouveau. Le même cheval protégea de nouveau les 4 autres et gronda de nouveau.

William jeta le lièvre vers eux, plia les genoux et attendit. Le gros animal baissa ses ailes et s'approcha du lièvre, le renifla, le lança dans les airs et le happa d'un coup de gueule. Lorsqu'il eut fini, William murmura quelques mots gentils et se présenta. L'animal hennit et regarda de ses yeux blancs le prince et racla au sol sa patte avant. William ne bougea pas et tendit sa main droite, paume vers le haut. Les 4 autres chevaux regardaient attentivement leur leader.

Les minutes s'écoulaient rapidement et les cuisses du prince commençaient à chauffer, mais il attendit. L'animal se rapprocha tranquillement et vint renifler sa paume. William ne bougea toujours pas et fixa des yeux l'animal. Il murmura encore des mots doux et les oreilles du cheval se tournèrent vers l'avant, écoutant. William sourit. (Comme moi, ces êtres sont supers).

L'animal mit son museau dans sa paume et poussa. Il sentit des coups de langues rugueux et il pouffa de rire. L'animal le poussa plus et William tomba vers l'arrière en pouffant d'avantage. Il sentit le cheval le renifler tout entier et hennit. William se releva doucement et flatta le museau du cheval. Avant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit de plus, le soleil commençait à se lever. Alarmé, il prit sa baguette et jeta encore le sort du temps qui indiquait 5 :16. Il regarda ces êtres une dernière fois avant de repartir en courant vers le château.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une demi-heure plus tard, il arriva au château, l'herbe mouillée tachant ses pantalons. Il remit son chandail, mais attendit pour son bandeau. Il calma sa respiration et se faufila dans le château. Il passa rapidement dans le hall d'entrée, puis vers l'escalier menant vers les donjons et s'arrêta contre un mur. Un professeur marchait dans sa direction en lisant un parchemin. William prit un autre couloir pour l'éviter et attendit que le sorcier prenne l'escalier. Une fois passé, il marcha rapidement vers la porte des Serpentards, remit son bandeau et prononça le mot de passe.

La porte s'ouvrit et il entra dans la salle commune où plusieurs flambeaux étaient allumés afin d'illuminer la pièce. L'élève qui était dans le fauteuil n'y était plus. Il relâcha une respiration et alla vers son dortoir à petits pas. Ses camarades dormaient toujours, certains ronflant avec vigueur. Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit où Salen se reposait paisiblement. Il flatta la chatte, s'assit près d'elle et referma les rideaux. Il changea de pantalon pour un propre et mit une camisole ainsi que la robe des Serpentards par-dessus. Ces robes avaient été disposées sur leur table de chevet durant la nuit. Pendant qu'il se changeait, il avait entendu Tom se lever pour aller aux douches. Il prit sa valise, l'ouvrit et retira la boite qui contenait ses flasques. Il mit sa main sur le couvercle qui émit une lueur blanche pendant quelques secondes. Il ouvrit la boite et prit une flasque qu'il but d'un coup. Il la remit, vide, dans la boite avant de replacer la boite dans la valise et celle-ci sous le lit. Il sortit du dortoir et se rendit dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Il était encore tôt, mais quelques élèves se trouvaient déjà dans la grande salle, principalement des Serdaigles et des Serpentards. Quelques professeurs étaient assis à la grande table où l'un d'eux se leva et se dirigea vers William. William s'assit et se servi du jus d'orange. (Au moins, ils ont du jus le matin) Pensa-t-il. Le professeur qui approchait était petit, bedonnant, les cheveux roux-blond tendant vers le blanc et une énorme moustache rousse. Il portait de vieux vêtements, mais stylé.

William haussa les yeux vers lui. –_Bonjour Mr. Vulken, mon nom est Horace Slughorn, je suis à la tête des Serpentards et le professeur de potions, voici votre horaire pour cette année, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans la maison des serpents. Avez-vous des questions?_ Demanda Slughorn en tendant un parchemin. William reposa son verre de jus, prit le parchemin et remercia le professeur. –_Non, merci professeur._ Slughorn retourna à son déjeuner. Pendant que Will regardait son horaire, Tom arriva près de lui. –_Bonjour Tom._ Dit William en ne quittant pas son horaire des yeux. Celui-ci s'assit et prit des toasts. Une odeur fraîche de pin emplit les narines du prince. _–Salut William. C'est notre horaire?_ Demanda Tom. Slughorn approcha à nouveau et donna le même discours à Tom en lui tendant son horaire.

Tom le remercia, regarda le parchemin et soupira. –_Transfiguration… avec herbologie et histoire de la magie pour finir._ Dit-il. William rangea son horaire dans sa poche. –_Ce Dumbledore, il t'a fait quelque chose?_ Demanda Will pendant que Tom mordait dans son toast beurré. Tom eut un petit rire et répondit –_Pas encore... c'est lui qui est venu me voir, là où je vis._

-_Tu vis avec tes parents?_ Demanda le prince. Tom haussa les épaules –_Pas exactement._ Dit-il. –_Et toi?_ Will croisa ses bras. –_Oui. _

-_Tu n'as pas vraiment mentionné tes origines dans le train._

(Oh, mais c'est qu'il est bon, qu'elle superbe phrase avec un sous-entendu, HA!) pensa William. –_Non._ (Et vlan, je n'accroche pas.) Tom souri et secoua la tête. William entendit Salen miauler, il se retourna et vit qu'elle approchait suivi d'Abraxas. Plusieurs élèves de toutes les maisons arrivaient à peu près en même temps. Salen sauta sur ses genoux et réclama à manger. **Poisson! **_**–**__Il n'y en a pas le matin, mais voici du jambon_. Murmura-t-il en donnant des morceaux de jambons. Tom regarda William d'un air suspicieux. –_Qu'est-ce qu'il n'y a pas le matin?_ Demanda Tom. William ria et répondit –_Du poisson._ (Et vlan, une autre réponse avec un sous-entendu.)

-_Je meurs de faim, au moins on pourra toujours avoir un repas décent ici._ Dit Malfoy en s'assoyant et se servant de grosses portions d'œufs, saucisses et toasts. William et Tom secouèrent leurs têtes en même temps.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les professeurs attitrés aux maisons finirent de distribuer les horaires aux élèves. Lorsque la montre de Malfoy afficha 8 :50, ils se dirigèrent vers la classe de transfiguration. Le trio prit 3 sièges dans le fond de la classe. Des grandes tables se trouvaient devant les sièges. (1 table pour 4 sièges) Des étagères se trouvaient sur les murs remplis de divers objets et quelques cages avec des rats. La pièce était très illuminée et on ne pouvait distinguer aucune ombre. Une vingtaine d'élèves, Serpentards et Griffondors, se placèrent sur les sièges. Le professeur Dumbledore rentra dans la classe, un pétillement dans les yeux, sa longue barbe devant lui et sa robe bleue flottante derrière lui. ** Les élèves se turent et Dumbledore commença à parler.

-_Bon matin, mon nom est Albus Dumbledore et je suis le professeur de transfiguration et à la tête des Griffondors. _Commença-t-il. Les Griffondors se mirent à sourire et certains Serpentards… à grimacer. –_La transfiguration débute par la simple transformation d'un bout de brindille en une aiguille à une personne se transformant en animal ou un objet. Pour arriver à un tel résultat, il faut comprendre l'essence de cette transformation. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire en quoi la transfiguration peut être utile._ Quelques élèves levèrent la main, dont Tom et William. Le prof pointa vers Tom –_Mr Jedusor? _

-_Elle peut être utile pour transformer un objet à portée de main, une feuille par exemple, pour quelque chose qu'on aurait besoin, mais pas à portée, comme une arme. Il est aussi possible de se transformer en animal, temporairement, mais avec quelques restrictions, ou se transformer en un objet pour se fondre dans le décor. La transfiguration est temporaire et on ne peut pas transformer un objet en nourriture car c'est dangereux. Tout dépend aussi de la force du sorcier et de la taille d'un objet pour réussir._

-_Merveilleux! 10 points pour Serpentards. Quelqu'un peut me dire quels sont les restrictions pour la transfiguration en animal?_ Demanda Dumbledore. Cette fois-ci, William et une élève de Griffondor levèrent la main. Le prof pointa vers les Griffondors. –_Mrs?_

_-Londubats. La transfiguration en animal est périlleuse car il faut un très grand esprit pour contrôler la nature de cette animal, mais une transformation partielle permet de garder le contrôler sur soi, ce qui est utile, comme pour respirer dans l'eau en étant moitié poisson. La personne aura aussi besoin de quelqu'un pour la retransformer en humain si celle-ci ne peut plus utiliser ses mains._ Dit-elle.

_-Magnifique! 10 points pour Griffondors. Nous allons donc commencer par transfigurer une brindille en aiguille. Il n'existe pas de formule magique, que de la concentration et la volonté!_ Dit-il.

Il fit un mouvement de baguette et les brindilles qui se trouvaient sur son bureau apparurent devant les élèves, une pour chacun. Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et chacun se mit au travail. Tom y arriva après quelques essais, ce qui lui valut 5 points de plus pour sa maison. William hésitait beaucoup trop à performer sa magie de peur de devenir sanguinaire, il fit donc semblant. La plupart des élèves réussissaient au moins à mettre la couleur argent sur leurs brindilles. Au bout de l'heure écoulée, Dumbledore demanda 1 rouleau de parchemin sur ce qu'était la transfiguration en général et ses utilités. Il donna aussi comme devoir aux élèves qui n'avaient pas réussi de le faire pour le prochain cours.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Et le chapitre 4! Pour le prochain, ca va etre les différents cours et plus de William et de sombrals. Pas encore de sang versé par contre, donnez lui une chance. Héhé! Laissez vos commentaires, svp , yen a pas un seul! Mais cest pas grave lol xxxx**_

_***je vais faire un dessin des douches bientot et autres alentours qui seraient confus. aussi un dessin du manoir de william.  
><strong>_

_****Le professeur Dumbledore ne sera pas comme dans les autres histoires. il sera puissant et redoutable et oui il appréciera Harry pour ce qu'il est et non parce qu'il est le golden boy. Naturellement, à ce stage, Tom n'est qu'un enfant, mais william, je le rappelle en a 22, il est beaucoup plus mature, mais il est très vulnérable, la magie pour un vampire n'est jamais arrivé et il traversera beaucoup d'épreuves de contrôles .  
><strong>_


	5. Potions et DCFM

**Disclaimer : jk rowling = harry potter**

**Chapitre 5**

**Au bout de l'heure écoulée, Dumbledore demanda 1 rouleau de parchemin sur ce qu'était la transfiguration en général et ses utilités. Il donna aussi comme devoir aux élèves qui n'avaient pas réussi de le faire pour le prochain cours.**

Définitivement, William détestait l'herbologie. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire qu'une plante ait besoin d'empotage, de soleil et d'eau, ou même de manger des araignées pour déjeuner? Les plantes crachaient du pus sur ses vêtements et il avait presque crié de dégoût au grand amusement de Tom qui, lui, avait bien essuyé ses mains sur William. Des éclairs avaient passé dans les yeux du prince et une bataille de pus et de terre s'était ensuivis dans toute la classe et avait été arrêté avec une simple réprimande du professeur Beery. Par la suite, le cours avait terminé avec un demi-rouleau de parchemin sur l'utilité de ces plantes, au grand dam de William.

Après avoir changé de vêtement sur l'heure du diner, il restait histoire de la magie avec un vieux professeur du nom de Binns. Seul William et Tom avait été capable de résister au son soporifique de cet homme. William avait grincé des dents pendant toute l'heure du cours. Il était très intéressé par l'histoire de la magie, mais une démangeaison dans ses dents l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il écrivait ses notes sur l'ancienne Égypte et la Grèce quand il commença à avoir très chaud. Tom donna un coup de coude au prince. –_Hey, ça va?_ Demanda Tom. William arrêta d'écrire, hocha la tête et regarda le professeur. En fait, il regardait la veine alléchante palpiter à son cou. Il mit sa main sur son front et sentit son bandeau mouillé, il était en train de suer et sentait son cœur accéléré. C'est alors qu'il réalisa ce qu'il n'avait pas fait; étant distrait par le pus sur ses vêtements, il n'avait pas pris de sang depuis le matin, ce qui d'habitude n'aura pas été un problème, mais il pensa qu'il s'agissait du fait qu'il utilisait beaucoup ses capacités mentales et comme ça arrivait lors de ses leçons chez lui, il devait toujours en prendre plus.

Et merde.

La faim, ça te démange l'intérieur, la concentration diminue, le repas à venir est toujours dans la tête, on salive juste à y penser. C'est la même chose pour les vampires, mais plus le temps passe, plus il est difficile de se retenir à dévorer quelque chose.

Alors toute l'énergie de William se concentra à ne pas penser à tous ces cœurs qui battait autour de lui, aux corps chauds qui l'appelaient à venir les embrasser de ses bras ou aux cous qui n'attendaient qu'à être percés de ses dents qui démangeais. Il déglutit avec difficulté, regardant toujours le professeur qui semblait parler au ralentit, quand finalement les élèves se levèrent indiquant la fin du cours. Il n'en fallu pas moins de quelques secondes pour William à disparaitre et marcher le plus vite possible avec calme vers le dortoir des Serpentards.

Il arrivait à son lit quand il sentit ses canines s'allonger. Il ouvrit rapidement sa valise, prit la boite, posa sa main en vitesse et attrapa 2 flasques qu'il engloutit en 1 minute. Le sang coula sur son menton. Il arrivait maintenant à réfléchir comme il faut et essuya le sang avec ses mains qu'il lava dans le lavabo de la toilette du dortoir. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir et lava son visage avec de l'eau froide. Il alla ranger ses flasques et serra sa valise quand Tom arriva portant le sac de William. Tom le lui tendit –_Quelque chose de pressant?_ Demanda-t-il. Le prince prit son sac –_Envie de vomir… je ne voulais pas trop de témoins. _Répondit Will en faisant un clin d'œil. Tom renifla –_C'est ça, …. Tu pourras emprunter mes notes, je crois que t'as rien écrit sur les pyramides. Tu fixais le professeur d'un air vide, je croyais que t'avais une attaque. _Et il partit vers la salle commune, laissant Will seul. Il sourit, secoua la tête et partit le rejoindre.

Une fois de plus, William mangea un morceau de carton avec de la sauce pendant que Malfoy dévorait son repas avec dignité, Yaxley qui mangeait comme un oiseau, Selwynn qui avait déjà terminé et qui pourrait manger 10 repas dans le temps d'un seul pour des personnes normales. On ne pouvait pas voir ce que Tom mangeait car un gros livre cachait son contenu. Le livre en question était l'histoire de Poudlard. Intéressant.

-_Tom, tu as su le nom du gars qui voulait faire son comique?_ Demanda Will. Tom leva les yeux du livre. –_Avery._ Dit-il en recommençant à lire. –_Il est tout le temps en train de niaiser les autres, surtout les Griffondors._ Dit Malfoy. –_Normalement, c'est mon travail._ Continua-t-il.

-_On devrait commencer nos rouleaux, ça serait déjà fait._ Marmonna Yaxley. Selwynn ouvra ses yeux déjà grands –_Le premier jour d'école? Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu? _Demanda Sifroy. Malfoy arrêta de manger. –_ Personne ne te force à les faire maintenant. Franchement!_ Dit-il. William soupira et sortit de table pour se rendre dans la salle commune.

Avery et 2 autres filles avaient pris une des tables dans la salle commune. Le prince mit son sac sur une table de libre, pris du parchemin et commença le devoir sur la transfiguration. Une heure plus tard, Tom le rejoint. –_T'as manqué une belle bagarre sur la paresse et sur l'intelligence._ Dit-il. William renifla –_Je n'en doute pas une seconde._ Répondit-il en roulant son parchemin fini sur la transfiguration. –_Tu veux pratiquer pour la brindille?_ Demanda Tom. William secoua la tête –_Je préfère terminer les parchemins… tu veux bien me passer tes notes sur les pyramides?_

Tom sortit ses notes et les passa devant William, tandis qu'il s'attaqua à son tour à la transfiguration. Une fille de première année, nommée Prima Rosenberg, se joignit à eux pour faire les devoirs. Ils échangèrent quelques phrases ci et là, s'aidèrent mutuellement sur telle ou telle notion. Le temps passa et les 3 autres jeunes Serpentards arrivèrent. Yaxley s'installa près de Tom et Malfoy également tandis que Selwynn alla flirter avec des filles.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Encore une fois, alors que tout le monde s'endormit, William prit sa douche, mais il retourna à son lit et pratiqua la transfiguration de la brindille en aiguille, une flasque à la main et sous l'attention de Salen. Cette dernière avait rapporté une souris sur son matelas en cadeau. (Joie, vraiment). Il se concentra et chercha dans sa source magique et pointa sa baguette sur la brindille. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, la brindille se transfigura en aiguille, qui laissa en sueur le prince et le cœur battant la chamade. Il avala le sang dans sa flasque jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il mit l'aiguille sur sa table de chevet et recommença avec une autre brindille. Il fit la même chose … toute la nuit.

Aux petites heures du matin, il était enfin capable de transfigurer une brindille en aiguille sans effort. Il regarda la pile d'aiguille sur sa table et sa réserve de sang; il faudra qu'il écrive une lettre à ses parents ce jour. Ce matin, il avait double potion et en après-midi, double défense contre les forces du mal. Après avoir vérifié qu'il portait bien son bandeau et que son chandail le cachait, il ouvrit ses rideaux et reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, ses mains derrière la tête. Salen s'étira et vint se coucher sur son ventre. –_Ugh, t'es pas légère ma fille._ Dit William. Il eut comme seule réponse un ronronnement.

Le premier à se réveiller fut Selwynn, qui se rendormit. Tom se leva par la suite et avisa le paquet d'aiguilles sur la table de William. Il eut un petit rire –_Je vois que tu as réussi. Il y avait-il un manque d'aiguille quelque part dans le château?_

-_Ben quoi, j'aime montrer ce que je sais faire!_ Répondit William en faisant un clin d'œil. Tom secoua la tête et partit se doucher. Le prince attendit Yaxley pour monter à la grande salle.

Ils déjeunèrent, jus pour Will, œufs et bacons pour Yaxley. Finalement rejoint par Tom, Malfoy et Selwynn. Après quelques bavardages, il était temps d'aller en cours de potion et ils retournèrent aux donjons. La salle de classe comportait une vingtaine de chaudrons sur une dizaine de tables. Les 4 côtés de la salle comportaient des étagères avec toutes sortes d'ingrédients plus bizarres que les autres. Une substance liquide rougeâtre inquiéta William, mais n'en laissa pas paraître.

Slughorn était déjà présent et écrivait des instructions au grand tableau noir avec sa baguette. Lorsque les élèves rentrèrent tous, il indiqua que chacun prenne un partenaire pour l'année. Chez les Serpentards, il y avait 5 garçons et 4 filles tandis que chez les Griffondors se trouvaient 6 garçons et 5 filles; 2 groupes de trois furent donc formés. Une fois chaque élève placé, il entama, frottant son ventre –_Bienvenue au cours de potion, mon nom est Horace Slughorn, je suis le professeur de potion et à la tête des Serpentards. Au cours de l'année, vous apprendrez les rudiments de la potion, comment les faire, préparer les ingrédients, les mettre dans des éprouvettes pour tester… Bon, sachez que ce n'est PAS un cours de cuisine et chaque élément est primordial dans une potion, même les manœuvres de votre baguette magique. Des... accidents peuvent arriver, MAIS! Je suis un expert en potion et il existe un remède à tout et pour votre première année, rien ne sera dangereux, mais tout de même intéressent. _

Il prit une pause et scruta les élèves du regard. Il marcha vers une des armoires –_Pour chaque potion, je marquerai les ingrédients au tableau avec les instructions, les mêmes qui sont dans vos livres. Il suffit de suivre ces lignes, mais le hic, c'est qu'il faut connaître la potion comme il faut car certaines manœuvres nécessitent une limite de temps et une rapidité d'action. Comme je le disais, chaque élément compte et vous devez savoir pourquoi tel ou tel ingrédient doit aller dans une potion. C'est cela qui sera votre devoir pour chaque cours. Une potion, un parchemin. Pour ceux qui désireront parfaire leurs potions pourront me le demander et j'ouvrirai un local de pratique pour le soir seulement. _

_-Aujourd'hui, nous verrons une simple potion qui sert à guérir les furoncles. Elle contient très peu d'ingrédients et vous pouvez vraiment penser deux fois avant de faire un mouvement. Instructions au tableau, prenez ce qu'il vous faut dans les armoires ou tablettes et commencez, vous avez 1h30, pleinement de temps! Hop hop!_

Les jeunes sorciers s'activèrent, cherchant ingrédients et préparant chaudrons. William relut la méthode plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qui la sache par cœur, alluma le feu sous son chaudron avec de l'eau et commença à écraser les dents de serpents. Tom s'occupa d'avoir le nombre exact de piquants de porc-épic et d'orties séchés. Après avoir fait une fine poudre des dents, Will calcula la quantité précise de compote de limace à corne. Lorsque l'eau commença à bouillir, il réduisit le feu, ajouta la poudre et fit 4 tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avec sa baguette. Il attendit 4 minutes et refit 4 tours avec sa baguette. Tom ajouta ensuite les orties et brassa 4 tours avec sa baguette et une fois dans le sens contraire d'une montre. La potion vira de claire à bleu foncé, comme il était indiqué. Après 10 longues minutes, ils ajoutèrent la compote et firent 5 tours de baguette. Ils attendirent 1 minute et retirèrent la potion du feu. Finalement, ils ajoutèrent les 8 épines de porc-épic et la potion vira au vert, signalant la fin de la potion.

Satisfait, Will hocha la tête à Tom et mit une louche de potion dans un récipient pour le professeur. Il l'identifia à leur nom et la porta sur sa table. Avec encore une demi-heure devant eux, ils commencèrent leur parchemin sur leur potion. Aucun incident arriva, bien qu'une équipe a dut recommencer une fois car ils avaient oubliés un tour contraire de baguette.

Le cours s'acheva et Slughorn les renvoya avec un mouvement de main. En marchant vers la grande salle, William soupira –_Ce n'était pas si pire, le cours de potion._ Tom émit un bruit bizarre, comme un claquement de langue –_C'était inutile oui._ Will haussa les épaules.

À la grande salle, le 2/3 des élèves étaient présents pour le diner. Ils s'assirent à leur table et furent rejoint par les autres mâles de première année. William prit une flasque de son sac et but son contenu. Malfoy pointa du doigt sa flasque –_Peut-être que la potion que tu bois sera à un cours un de ces jours._ Will fit un petit rire –_Ouais, peut-être… et en plus, je vais me vanter, ce jour-là._ –_Peut-il t'arriver quelque chose avec cette potion, si tu oublies de la prendre par exemple, ou si t'en prends trop, je sais pas?_ Demanda Yaxley. William haussa les épaules –_Des nausées, je suppose._

Après le repas, ils finirent leur parchemin sur la potion pour se débarrasser et partirent pour le double cours de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM). La professeur s'appelait Adeleine Merrythought, elle était très joyeuse et semblait vouloir utiliser sa baguette magique pour tout autour d'elle, que ce soit écrire au tableau que de soulever des livres ou ouvrir les fenêtres. Elle parlait beaucoup trop, peut-être dû à sa grande bouche. Elle avait les cheveux rouges et bouclés, de grands yeux verts et toutes ses dents. Elle s'était assise sur son bureau, les jambes croisées, à parler pendant 2 heures sur le contenu du cours et sur elle-même. Au grand dédain des étudiants, elle demanda à chacun de se présenter et de faire connaissance.

Lorsque le cours finit, William n'était pas le seul à se précipiter à l'extérieur. Le soir venu, les Serpentards finirent tous leurs travaux et s'aidèrent mutuellement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit tomba et William retrouva les ``chevaux`` noirs. Il avait pris soin de prendre plusieurs lièvres en chemin. Il enleva son chandail trempé de sueur et lança les lièvres dans la direction des chevaux. Ce fut toujours le plus grand des chevaux qui s'avança. Il hennit et prit les lièvres un à un pour les ramener aux autres. Une fois de plus, le cheval s'avança vers William et le prince posa sa main sur son museau. Il tenta de lui flatter la poitrine. À son grand soulagement, l'animal se laissa faire. Il sentit la respiration profonde du cheval et ses vibrations. Son cœur battait très lentement et Will remarqua qu'ils battaient au même rythme. Les oreilles du prince se dressèrent de contentement, sa queue se balançant tranquillement. Il fit le tour du cheval en laissant toujours une main sur l'animal qui se laissa faire. Il l'examina sous toutes ses coutures. Le cheval hennit et rejoignit, ce que Will pensait, les femelles. Il se pencha et regarda les empreintes. –_Quel magnifique animal._ Murmura-t-il. Avec plaisir, il pensa au jour où ces êtres le laisseraient les monter. Aux premières lueurs du matin, il retourna au château et arriva au dortoir sans se faire prendre. Salen était une fois de plus sur son lit, elle avait laissé un beau gros rat sur l'oreiller. Après s'être changé et après avoir attendu 7h du matin, il se dirigea vers la volière.

Une fois arrivé, il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, mais il n'y avait que 2 chouettes alors il laissa tomber ses bras. –**RooOo, blanchet.** Dit la chouette brune. Il secoua la tête négativement et s'approcha de la fenêtre. L'air était frais sur son visage. Il vit au loin un point noir voler dans le ciel, il pensa aux chevaux noirs, mais vit que le point noir se rapprochait et il réalisa que ce n'était qu'Hector. Il se tassa de côté pour le laisser passer. Le grand corbeau noir se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre en croassant. Il portait une lettre à sa patte. Il la détacha et la lit.

_**Cher fils, **_

_**Tu nous manques. Nous espérons que tout va bien avec toi et que tu prends les précautions nécessaires. Nous t'écrivons car un sorcier a voulu nous rencontrer et nous faire une offre contre nos services. Il se nomme Grindewald. Il a assez mauvaise réputation et rien qu'il a dit n'a pu nous satisfaire. Il voulait principalement nous utiliser comme outils. Il est parti sans tracas, mais je ne nous pense pas à l'abri. Il n'est pas au courant de ton existence, mais nous voulions t'avertir. **_

_**Que la vie imprègne tes pas.**_

_**Tes parents.**_

Une fois lut, la lettre s'enflamma et brula au sol. Will ébouriffa les plumes d'Hector et murmura en attachant une lettre pour ses parents à sa patte. –_Hector, tu peux aller porter cette lettre à mes parents? Je te donnerai un gros morceau de viande quand tu reviendras._ Le corbeau croassa –**Viande! Manoir! RaaAaa!** Et l'oiseau partit.

Will soupira, se gratta la tête et rejoignit ses camarades pour le déjeuner.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Les prochains cours seront encore transfiguration, sortilèges, cours de vol et astrologie. Par la suite, l'histoire va avancer plus rapidement et arriver à l'halloween, puis noël, puis le départ de Tom pour l'orphelinage… Rien de vraiment grand arrivera avant la 6**__**ième**__** et 7**__**ième**__** année, mais je dois vraiment développer la relation William/Tom et les soupçons de Dumby, mais de toute façon, là je suis à la première semaine d'école, alors donnez une chance à l'histoire. Le prochain chapitre sera posté surement en fin de semaine.**_

_**Commentez si vous voulez! xxxx **_


End file.
